The life of a Washington
by TheSapphireReaper
Summary: As a new trainer, many opportunities appear from seemingly nowhere for young David Washington. But the young trainer has a secret that some will find unacceptable. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. The beginning of a journey

A young man awakens as the bright rays of sunlight shine through the transparent window of a small wooden house in the region of Sinnoh. Today is the 10th birthday of David Washington of Twinleaf Town. David climbs out of his bed, combing his honey-blonde hair with his fingers. "Finally, I can get my first Pokemon," David exclaims eagerly as he gets dressed for his big day. Downstairs, David's mother is waiting to bid farewell to her only son, with his bag packed and ready for the extended adventure of David's Pokemon journey.

The morning sun bounces off of the dark, wooden external walls of the lab of Professor Rowan, of Sandgem Town, the leading Pokemon professor in Sinnoh. The large, emerald-green doors swing open as a young man enters the lab. The sounds of research machines and assistants typing fills the air, accompanied by the scent of sterilized air. The elderly professor climbs out of his leather chair, the sound of his old bones whining at the movement. Rowan's soft, blue eyes meet David's emerald ones as the two shake hands. "Welcome, young man, to the start of your Pokemon journey," Rowan bellows loudly, ending with a soft chuckle. "Which Pokemon will you choose? I have 3, Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig." the old man exclaims. David reaches out, grabbing the pokeball that says 'Turtwig' on it, happily releasing his new Pokemon from it's ball. Thanking Rowan, David happily walks out the door with his new Pokemon.


	2. 10 years later, a lot of changes

-10 years later-

20-year-old Ashley Washington awakens from her deep slumber as the golden rays of the sun flow over the fields outside of Floaroma Town. Ashley's azure tent blends with the miles of flowers that the town is known for. The vibrant fields of pink, blue, yellow, and red do nothing to relinquish her anxiety, much to her dismay. She had not been home in 10 years, and many things had changed since then. One year and 3 days after starting her journey, she beat Sinnoh's Pokemon League, moving on to Kanto, Johto, and even Hoenn in search of new adventures. Ashley learned many things about herself along the way, and grew as a person and a Pokemon trainer. At some point in her journey, she had broken her Pokegear and never got it fixed. Today, Ashley showed the new her to her mother, who had only known David, the small shy ten-year-old who had beaten the Sinnoh league.

Outside the house of her mother, Ashley's heart is beating so hard that she swears her mother will hear it. Ashley's knuckles softly rap on the emerald-painted wood of her mother's front door, which quickly swings open. An aged, hopeful woman stands inside the doorway, a starly on her shoulder. "Hi, mom." Ashley says in a shy, anxious tone as arms envelop her. "David? Oh my, I missed you so much! I suppose I should use a new name for you, though." Ashely's mother mumbles through a stream of tears. Hours later, the two have caught up, and Ashley is ready to show her mother the team she has grown to see as a family.

The two women stand in the back yard of their home, a soft breeze blowing through the lush green grass, leaves from the nearby Oak trees fluttering through the air. Suddenly, six pokeballs go into the air, a crimson beam of energy escaping them to reveal the Pokemon of the young trainer. A massive Torterra stands in the yard, a Noctowl sitting within the tree upon it's back. Next to the colossus, a Stantler proudly stands next to an Arbok. A Cranidos plays happily with a Miltank, colored an odd blue for the normally pink creatures. A voice comes from over the fence, that of an old friend of Ashley's. Barry climbs the fence, face-planting mere feet away from Torterra's leg, causing him to jump back. "Hey David! Oh, uh, who are you?" the boy shouts excitedly. "Hey, Barry, it's me, David, although I go by Ashley now." his old friend responds. The two friends catch up, and Barry asks for a battle, which Torterra happily agrees to upon seeing Infernape escape it's pokeball with a massive flare.


End file.
